herofandomcom-20200223-history
Carl Fredricksen
Carlton "Carl" Fredricksen is the protagonist of the 2009 academy award winning Disney and Pixar film Up. He is also the childhood friend and husband of Ellie Fredricksen. As a child, he is voiced by Jeremy Leary in the English version of the movie, and by Arturo Valli in the Italian version of the movie. As an old man, he is voiced by Edward Asner in the English version of the movie, and by Giancarlo Giannini in the Italian version of the movie. Information Carl is a cranky, widowed 78-year-old former balloon salesman who has lost his wife, Ellie, and is determined to fulfill his promise he made with her to go to Paradise Falls in South America. Biography Childhood Carl was born in 1929, one year before Ellie. At 8 years old, when Carl watches a movie about Charles Muntz, he gets disgusted that he lost his license for not capturing a legendary bird. Carl later goes inside an abandoned house inhabited by a little girl. The little girl removes her helmet and introduces herself as Ellie. Carl obeys Ellie's words and later is sent to the plank upstairs to retrieve a balloon that got away from Ellie. Carl falls off the plank and his arm is injured. When Carl meets Ellie again in the tent, the balloon has popped. Adulthood Carl and Ellie get married as adults, Ellie's family cheers loudly, however, Carl's family applauds softly. The next day, Carl and Ellie are rebuilding their old house, they spend their life in the park, in the zoo, and saving tips for Paradise Falls, Carl continues smashing the tips with his hammer. One day, Ellie find that she was pregnant, and the couple built a nursery room, however, a few days later, they go into the doctor's office, Ellie had a miscarriage, and the doctor either knows that Ellie is now sterile. Years later, their hairs turn gray and they start to slow down. Ellie gets sick because of old age and Carl goes to her. Ellie is in the hospital and later dies. When Carl sits alone in church, funeral flowers are next to him. Carl goes into his house without Ellie. The next day, Carl looks at a construction site in the background. Construction worker Tom says to him that it is a good day. He tells the worker's boss that he can have his house when he's dead. Carl then meets Russell, who is reading about being a wilderness explorer. Later, Stevie almost broke Carl and Ellie's mailbox. Carl hits his forehead with his cane. While Carl watches TV, he is bleeding and taken to the hospital. Carl is taken to the courtroom for mistreating Stevie. Officer Edith says that his new home will be in the retirement village. The next day, George and A.J. meet Carl and ask him if he is ready to go. However, his house spawns thousands of balloons. The house floats to the street until Russell shows up. When Russell, a wilderness explorer, stows away on board, Carl learns from his new friend that adventure is not from the places you go, but from the friends you make and the everyday experiences you have with them. Gallery Carl Fredricksen dreaming of becoming an explorer.png|Carl as a child. Carl Fredricksen's funny scream.png|Carl screams comically. Untitled-01:08:17.jpg Untitled-01:11:04.jpg Carl vs. Muntz.jpg|Carl vs. Muntz in the elderly battle between good & evil. Carl Fredricksen defending his home.png|Carl defends his home. Carl standing up to Muntz.png|Carl standing up to his childhood idol Charles Muntz. Trivia *He is inspired by Spencer Tracy and Walter Matthau. *It is not known why Carl and Ellie after the miscarriage have never opted for adoption or artificial insemination. *If his wife never had a miscarriage, his child would be an adult. Navigation Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:In Love Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Neutral Good Category:Animal Kindness Category:Protectors Category:MAD Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Wrathful Category:Orphans Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Adventurers Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Rescuers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fighter Category:Genius Category:Voice of Reason Category:Elderly Category:Cowards Category:The Hero Category:Brutes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Loyal Category:Successful Category:Book Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Parents Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Selfless Category:Outright Category:Sympathetic Category:Pessimists Category:Arrogant